1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure pertains in general to receptacle connectors, and more specifically to reversible receptacle connectors for connecting electric paths.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices often include data connectors that receive or provide power and communicate data. The connectors are traditionally female receptacles designed to receive male connectors. The receptacle connects electrical paths of the connector to an electronic device. A reversible receptacle can receive a reversible connector in two possible orientations. The reversible receptacle ensures a positive connection between the connector and the receptacle regardless of the relative orientation of the connector. The receptacle includes a pair of contacts. The contacts are connected together by a conductive bridge, typically at a location close to a printed circuit board (PCB). The reversible receptacle including only the first conductive bridge limits the bandwidth and degrades the signal quality of signals transmitted on the pair of contacts. Examples of reversible receptacles include Universal Serial Bus (USB) Type C receptacles and Super Mobile High-Definition Link (MHL) receptacles.